A Wreck It Christmas
by Pricat
Summary: It's Ralph's first Christmas with his new friend's bit the holidays mean chaos, and fun for them and our favourite wrecker learns about family
1. Chapter 1

**A/M**

**this was something that was in my head, after the daydream about the snow day which became a certain story on here.**

**It's December in the arcade meaning Christmas isn't too far away and Ralph and the gang are making plans and having antics.**

**I hope you guys like, especially Shizukutsukishima749**

* * *

It was the first day of December in the arcade meaning Christmas was coming as everybody was excited since Christmas was a special time of year for them and the people that came to play in the arcade, as in Niceland, Gene and the others were decorating the building as somebody was peeking out of his house.

It was a certain nine foot tall man in a red shirt and overalls but wore a warm red hoodie but wore boots on his huge feet, after being sick last month he had gotten some warmer clothes with Vanellope's help wore a purple scarf.

Normally around this time of year he spent the holidays alone until everything chaned thanks to him and a cybug attack on the arcade they'd averted, he wasn't considered a bad guy anymore and needed to get a Christmas tree for his house.

He then headed into town deciding to walk as snow fell which was keeping his good mood flowing, even if it was going to be another Christmas by himself this year.

A stray snowball hit the back of his head as he turned around hearing laughter, seeing a certain little glitch there wearing earmuffs.

He couldn't help but amile at Vanellope's antics but she saw him going into town.

"I'm gonna go get a tree for my house,kid, okay?" he said.

She nodded in reply as she understood knowing Christmas was a big deal and sighed because like Ralph she spent the holidays alone and knew this year would be different.

* * *

"What do ya mean, there's no trees left, dingus?" Ralph said as he was standing in the tree lot with the owner trembling in his ski jacket, fur topped boots and clutching a warm cup of eggnog in his hands.

"W-We sold out, M W-Wreck It, sir!" he said shaking as Ralph sighed knowing this guy was only doing his duty, but decided not to scare the poor guy or wreck the place as Vanellope was in awe knowing normally her large friend wrecked when he didn't get his own way.

"Come on kid, we'll get a tree somewhere else, like the forest!" he said smirking leaving with the little girl on his back heading towards the park as she liked where this was going.

He found a tree that would make a perfect Christmas tree ripping it out of the ground using his strength to do it making Vanellope clap her hands in awe.

"Let's go home to my place, decorate this sucker, and have some hot chocolate!" Ralph said seeing Vanellope get excited approaching his house which was outside the apartment building, putting down the tree as Ralph found the key in his overall pocket.

He felt better entering the warmth of his home after being in the cold for a while bringing the tree inside hoping that the others especially Gene didn't know, since what he'd done was considered illegal.

He then found boxes of old decorations that his parents had used, to decorate the tree when he was little.

"Big Guy, you sure, that you're okay?" Vanellope asked seeing him nod in reply, as he was bringing them out of the boxes with Vanellope's help decorating the tree which made them both feel good on the inside.

After decorating the inside of the house, they were having hot chocolate and cookies which made Vanellope stunned knowing before how Ralph didn't like chocolate unaware he did now after it had saved his life making her smirk

She then followed him because she was curious about the others here treated him now.


	2. Sleeping Over

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but thanks to those who reviewed, since it means a lot to me.**

**Vanellope is sleeping over at Ralph's and realises he misses his parents since it's the festive season where family and friends were important.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

That early evening Ralph was playing in the snow with Vanellope after dinner since she was sleeping over snd loved hanging out with him since he was like a big brother to her.

She loved being in the snow and playing in it and glad that Ralph enjoyed it too seeing him throwing snowballs starting a fight unaware that Gene was watching them and stunned.

He was stunned that Ralph was being sweet to the little dark purple haired girl, since he'd met her when she'd last visited Ralph.

_It's odd that the nine foot tall wrecking crew cares about something else other than wrecking which is strange, at least it's a good thing._

_I guess this time of year melts everybody's hearts even Ralph's and a good thing, since we get to see his soft, mushy side._

He then saw Vanellope throwing snowballs at random Nicelanders which Gene didn't approve of seeing Ralph smile.

He then went over to him and slid on his bottom making Vanellope snicker.

"Hey, this is the doddyhead that's mean, right, Ralph?" she said.

Ralph blushed at this knowing that she was just kidding.

He then helped Gene up and saw an angry look on his face.

"I-I'm really, really sorry, about that, Gene." he said.

"It's okay, Ralph, as she was just playing." he said walking off.

Ralph saw Vanellope give him a look wondering why he was upset going inside knowing that some of the Nicelanders were jerks.

They were then in the warm house seeing Ralph relax sitting down after making hot chocolate for them making Vanellope wonder something, seeing Ralph stare at the decorations on the tree.

She knew that the decorations were ones that his parents had used since Ralph was her age, understanding he missed them and wondered where they were.

"Where are they, Ralph, your parents?" she asked him.

"I-I'm not sure, kid since they left when I moved out, and they don't know their land was taken from them by jerks." he explained trying to look away from the girl because he was about to cry but Vanellope sensed that he was a little lonely.

"You're not alone you know that, Ralph?" she said as she was on his shoulders hugging his neck whwhich was making him feel better and helped him feel better.

He looked at the clock seeing it was late hearing Vanellope yawn knowing she was tired out from the fun they'd had today, hearing the little racer protest.

"You need your sleep, kid, if you wanna race.

I'll be fine kid, trust me." he said to her.

She relented knowing he was right and was going to the batheoom to change into pyjamas, since she didn't like changing in front of Ralph.

She changed into peppermint green pyjamas along with brushing her teeth and headed to bed, peeking into the living room seeing Ralph still up looking at something.

She hoped he'd be okay yawning going to bed,

* * *

The next morning Ralph was already up and making pancakes for him and Vanellope seeing the little racer enter dressed smiling seeing him feel better while flipping pancakes.

"Morning Ralphie, you feeling any better?" she asked him.

"Yes, Yes I am kid, after sleeping." he answered.

He saw her pouring juice into glasses seeing Ralph put plates of pancakes on the table sitting down and eating since it would give her energy for the day and racing.

She had been quiet because she felt bad for Ralph since he wanted to spend time with his parents at Christmas seeing Calhoun using a cannon to shoot lights onto the apartment.

She then took the portal back to Sugar Rush seeing her kingdom decorated for the holidays along with seeing pictures of a bug guy in a red and white suit with a sack on his back which made her think of Ralph but with a big white beard, going to get ready for as full day of fun.

The other racers were happy seeing their president there.

She would ask Ralph later about that weird guy with the beard.


	3. Learning About Santa

**A/N**

**Here's more, and thanks to those who reviwed and faved this because it means a lot to me plus I started ycreative writing class so that will help me out.**

**Ralph tells Vanellope about Santa after she asks him and wants to make Christmas special for her nine foot tall protector.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Ralph then saw Vanellope asleep on the couch in his house when he returned from a full day of wrecking and making the kids in the arcade happy when they played Fix It Felix Jr, and needed a snack to get more energy after wrecking tired him out.

_Her Highness must be pretty tired after a lot of kids did play Sugar Rush today from what I remember seeing as it's still an new game, maybe I should make her a snack for when she wakes up knowing her._

_I guess I still have some of those awesome cookies Tamora made since they're delicious and hope we get invited to their place for Christmas dinner._

_I guess Vanellope must be pretty excited about the holidays with Santa and all that jazz._

He then saw the little president turn onto her side in sleep with a smile on her face making the nine foot tall man wonder what she was dreaming about and probably dreaming about the holidays, since they brought joy to everybody, young and old.

He poured hot chocolate into a mug for himself putting some cookies on a plate for himself, leaving some for Vanellope seeing her begin to stir.

She rubbed sleep from her eyes after sleeping for so long, as the smile on her face remained taking a cookie.

"Hey kid, you sleep okay, huh?" Ralph asked her.

She nodded in reply to her nine foot tall big brother of sorts and had something on her mind remembering the guy in the white and red suit with the white beard.

"Who is that guy, Ralphie and why do people like him, since there's pictures of him in Sugar Rush?" she said.

Ralph was stunned the kid didn't know about Santa understanding she'd been left out of the holidays, thanks to the other brats in her game.

"His name's Santa, kid and gives presents at this time of year, to kids all around the arcade and outside the arcade too.

I know you're gonna get a lot of gifts, kid as you're a pretty cool kid, and friend." he told her.

Vanellope's big eyes were filled with wonder at what Ralph had just said thinking about him, knowing he mightn't get anything because some people still thought that he was the bad guy.

An idea came to her young mind determined to help Ralph feel good on Christmas, after Felix had told her how Ralph spent Christmas she hoped that he would be okay.

She knew she wanted to bake once she got back to Sugar Rush because this time of year was perfect for baked goods seeing a look on Ralph's face.

* * *

Later in the kitchens of her castle, Vanellope was getting to work on the baking front using the baka a kart place to do it knowing the other racers woukldn't mind since she was their president, wearing a peppermint green apron over her hoodie but she saw the chefs a little concerned, because she was baking when they could bake delicious treats for her and her kingdom.

"i think that it's for a certain nine foot tall wrecker since she's been in Niceland all day, with him." Sour Bill said.

Vanellope smiled seeing the huge gingerbread house come out of the oven making the little president happy and energetic like normal, grabbing frosting gunsm which they used to decorate the baked karts with.

Sour Bill sighed knowing that Vanellope was enamoured with the wrecking machine known as Ralph talking about him a lot, hanging out with him everyday when the arcade closed.

He shook his head knowing that when she was older, Ralph wouldn't be the centre of Vanellope's world.

Vanellope stood back looking back at her creation with pride, wondering how she was going to take it to Ralph since it was so huge like him getting an idea of it being his place when he came here.


	4. Trimming the Tree

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to those that reviwed because it means a lot to me.**

**Ralph is helping out with the decorations for the tree, along with helping Vanellope get a tree for Sugar Rush.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Ralph was waking up the next morning but had sweet dreams about the holidays knowing that it was because of Vanellope, getting up and dressed going into the bathroom and was shaving but washed himself.

He then was making himself warm oatmeal with berries, hearing Christmas music on the apartment radio which was increasing the good feelings in him knowing it was another day of wrecking hearing the door open seeing Felix but he was wearing antlers.

Ralph was trying not to laugh, at what Felix was wearing as he gave the wrecker a look, making the smile on Ralph's smile vanish following him out of the apartment seeing falling snow.

_At least I'll have a cushy landing, when they throw me off the roof since snow's soft right?_

_Besides when the arcade closes I can go see Vanellope and hang out in Sugar Rush, with her._

_I bet that she's probably planning stuff, for the holidays since she is president._

Felix wondered why his friend was smiling seeing the arcade was about to open knowing that Tamora was busy in Hero's Duty.

"It's nothing Felix, as we should go on, with our day." he said.

He then saw a duck there knowing Felix was afraid of them making him smirk evilly, making Felix shake picking the duck up and approaching the handyman.

"R-Ralph, put the duck down, okay?" he said.

Ralph then put the duck down on the snowy ground, after wrapping his scarf around the animal which Felix thought was cute going onto the building.

* * *

After the arcade closed, Ralph got on a train bound for Sugar Rush hoping that Vanellope was okay getting off at the platform and headed for the castle where his little president was waiting for him excited hugging him, telling him they needed to get a tree, heading to the Loolipo Stix Forest getting a Christmas tree.

Vanellope then found a perfect one getting Ralph to carry it to the castle, since she couldn't carry it herself smiling seeing the looks on the other racer's faces seeing this.

"Yeah your president brought a Christmas tree, for Sugar Rush." she said as they cheered.

Ralph blushed but was leaving as he was going back to his own game to help the others decorate the Christmas tree, knowing they'd need his help, feeling the dark purple haired girl tug on his leg.

"What is it you want kiddo, since I need to go." he said.

"Can I come with you Ralphie, please?" she asked him as he nodded.

She jumped up and down in excitement, following him to the platform getting on the train bound for his game along with her seeing Felix and the others decorating the tree and needed help.

"Alright Ralph's here, to help." Felix said to them.

Vanellope smirked hearing that knowing that the other Nicelanders were trating him a little nicer than before, after what had happened but he was wrapping tinsel around the tree and getting tangled up in the tinsel making Vanellope smile helping him down, feeling the snowy ground shake beneath their feet.

"You okay, Ralphie, after that?" she asked him.

"Yeah kid, I'm fine after that." he told him.

He was then drinking eggnog, and eating cookies that Tamora had made with Felix's help.

He then put Vanellope on his shoulders because she had the star for the tree putting it on.

It was now decorated, seeing a huge smile on Ralph's face at this knowing that the Christmas feeling was here.


	5. Helping With the Christmas Feeling

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like, since I'm getting in the Xmas spirit, even though it's November.**

**Ralph is trying to get in the Christmas spirit, since he was normally excluded from the holidays when the Nicelanders used to think of him only as the bad guy, so Vanellope wants to help along with Felix.**

* * *

Later that afternoon Ralph was helping Vanellope decorate the tree in Sugar Rush with the other racers making them stunned that somebody like Ralph was helping them since a lot of people were once afraid of him before, until the cybugs had screwed things up.

Vanellope smiled knowing her nine foot tall protector was gentle hearted but being the bad guy was just part of his job in the arcade, seeing him eating fruitcake, which grossed the dark purple haired girl out, since he rarely ate chocolate.

"Hey, it's not that gross, once you give it a chance." he told her eating it but saw the giant gingerbread house that she'd made as he was curious.

"I-I kinda made it for you, like a place to stay when you visit longer." she told him making him smile ruffling her dark purple hair making her laugh.

"You're welcome, Ralphie, since I made it for you." he told her.

"Thanks, kid since nobody's been nice to me before." he told her.

Vanellope was seeing him quiet wondering why, knowing that he used to be excluded from the holidays before and wanted to help him feel better.

* * *

Later that day Ralph and Vanellope were having a tea party, and hoped that nobody especially Felix or the other Nicelanders because they'd make fun of him, but Vanellope knew it was cute she had gotten him to do something like this knowing that guys, especially Ralph weren't into it.

"I guess the holidays are getting off to a good start, huh Ralph like when we race in Sugar Rush." she told him pouring tea into his cup eating a cookie.

"Y-Yeah, I guess kiddo since I normally spend the holidays alone, because the others were jerks to me." he told her.

She understood his feelings since that was how the other racers along with King Candy had excluded her most of the holidays, but now things were different so Christmas would go smoother seeing Vanellope fall asleep as he picked her up, putting her on the couch hearing carolers outside seeing a smile on her face, hearing the music making Ralph feel good too.

He then went to fix dinner since she was spending the night here, knowing she loved hanging around here with him.

He then saw Felix enter smiling seeing Vanellope asleep and Ralph wearing an apron making him curious, but the nine foot tall wrecker was trying to hide it.

Felix understood after realising what his friend had been doing.

"I wanted to know, if you guys wanted to come to Root Beer Tapper later, and have some drinks since Tami's hanging out with friends." he said seeing Ralph nod in reply, since going there was a lot of fun.

He was waiting for Vanellope to wake up before telling her where they were going, knowing that Vanellope loved going there with him, hanging out and having fun.

He just wanted to have fun this time of year and to be with those who cared about him.

He thought it was cute.


	6. Hiding His Talent

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to those who reviewed.**

**The inspiration for the caroling thing came from choir last night because we were singing Christmas carols, then I started seeing Felix and the others caroling and Ralph having a bad ass alto singing voice.**

**The guys are having some fun at Root Beer Tapper.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

That night at the Root Beer Tapper, Felix, Ralph, Tami and Vanellope were sitting at a bootth in the place, seeing decrations everywhere whicyh were pretty to the nine year old president of Sugar Rush drinking hot chocolate and smirking evilly seeing carolers, along with Felix trying to get Ralph to join in.

"No way, Felix, I'm not singin carols in case my voice... wrecks the place, you know?" he said making Tamora frown.

She knew that Ralph was trying to avoid doing Christmas stuff with them unless he was doing it with Vanellope, which irked her.

"Fine Ralph, be a scrooge, just don't blame me if you get visited by ghosts tonight." she said making Vanellope scared.

"Tami's just referring to a dumb book people read at this time of year, A Christmas Carol." he told her.

She relaxed after hearing him say that seeing him look at the carolers having fun, wondering why he was so shy.

"After thirty years of not being included and having them like you, it's a little hard to get back into this holiday." he explained drinking eggnog making her curious.

"What's that stuff you're drinking anyways, Ralph?

It looks weird, like from outer space or something so maybe you should be careful, okay?" she told him.

Ralph nearly spat out eggnog laughing because it was cute, knowing that she would hate it and stick to hot chocolate.

He then heard them singing Deck the Halls, making him smile a little, since he used to like singing Christmas stuff when he was a kid.

He then saw Vanellope getting sleepy which was cute making Ralph check the huge clock seeing it was nearly ten at night knowing that kids her age couldn't stay up past that time, meaning they had to go and thankfully Felix and Tamora were too busy to not see them leave, and had hated the sergant yelling at him.

Vanellope was on his shoulders while he walked through Game Central Station and were in Niceland in a matter oof moments, but was also snowing bringing a smile to the wrecker's face, humming softly.

A smile crossed Vanellope's face in sleep hearing that, knowing he did like to sing but was just shy.

* * *

_Wreck the halls, with balls of holly, falalala, tis the season to be jolly..._ Vanellope's eyes fluttered open hearing singing but it was beauitful and got out of bed to try and find the source but her eyes widened hearing a certain wrecker singing remembering last night, but it was cute.

He was in the kitchen of his huge house making pancakes along with listening to Christmas music which made it cute to her, and amazed that he could sing.

"Mornin, big guy!" she said making Ralph blush, and the pancake hit the ceiling, which made Vanellope laugh hysterically making Ralph wonder how long she'd been up.

"Since I heard somebody singing, and it was awesome!" she said making him go red because not a lot of people knew this but he sighed drinking coffee and making more pancakes but heard knocking on the doorseeing Felix wearing antlers.

"Hey guys, what's going on here?" he asked seeing pancakes.

"We're just having breakfast, Felix." Ralph said but Vanellope knew he'd heard Ralph singing knowing the caroling season had alreadt begun but he knew what would happen if he joined in so decided to not.

But he was coming to the Christmas Eve party and had shopping to do, but knew that was going to be hard work, in case he chose the wrong gift for somebody.


	7. On A Mission

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope that Wrecklings enjoy since I got more ideas after listening to Christmas music but Vanellope is trying to get the perfect gifts for those she cares about, plus Tamora's being a Grinch but that was inspired by the Glee version of You're A Mean One Mr Grinch.**

**Meaning Felix and Ralph might need to help her find Christmas spirit, which should be fun.**

* * *

Vanelope was lying on her bed in her room in the castle thinking of gifts to people she cared about for Christmas but this concept was new to her because she used to be alone and excluded from the holidays, knowing that was King Candy's doing ut she needed ideas.

She then was getting into her kart and and heading for the mall racing like a bullet but hoped that Ralph was okay but knew he was on the same kind of mission arriving at the mall hoping this would work.

She saw Tafftya and the other racers in the food court making her worrired remembering how they'd treated her in the past.

_Don't let them bother you since you're not just a glitch anymore, you're the president of Sugar Rush, remember?_

She agreed but was shopping knowing that her friends would like the gifts she'd gotten but had gotten Ralph's at a jewellery store and leaving the mall and returning to the castle.

She put the gifts in her closet where nobody would find them, and going to hang out with Ralphseeing Felix was worrying about something seeing Tamora being mean snapping candy canes which made the girl annoyed.

She saw Ralph helping out with gift wrapping and not doing a good job making her smile.

"It's okay Ralphie but what's wrong with Tami, since she's not in the Christmas spirit?" she said as Ralph shrugged.

"No idea kiddo, maybe Felix can help her since they're married but Christmas spirit is still here so don't worry, okay?" he told her as she was helping him out.

He smirked knowing this Christmas was going to be special since this was his first one with his friends, but he was wanting to help Tamora seeing her scare kids, making Gene annoyed.

"We'll handle her, Gene so we can enjoy the holidays." he said as he, Felix and Vanellope were going to Root Beer Tapper to talk.

* * *

"So I'm guessing that because of the cybugs, Tami's never had the Christmas feeling inside huh?" Ralph said making Felix agree drinking eggnog as Vanellope was drinking hot chocolate and understood, knowing they had people in their games that had helped them learn about Christmas and wanted to do the same with Tamora making Felix agree.

"I say we help her find the Christmas spirit since the cybugs are dead and she needs to be happy not sad all the time since she's always down on herself and scared that I might get hurt." he told them seeing Ralph quiet.

"I-I see buddy and we should help her since it's the holidays and she needs to see that it's a time of happiness." he told them as Vanellope agreed and wanting to help discussing plans.


	8. Baking Treats

**A/N**

**Here's more and surprised by how many Wrecklings faved and follow this story, but quiet on the review front.**

**Felix, Ralph and Vanellope are preparing for Christmas, along with helping Tamora get in the holiday spirit.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Felix saw Tamora return from a day of work seeing that he had brought her some Christmas cookies and saw her eat one making him smile at this, but he saw a smile on her face vanish hearing him mention Christmas.

"I've never been into this holuday since I was very young, Felix but fighting cybugs changes things." she told him.

Felix felt bad for his wife knowing that the holidays were special but Ralph and Vanellope would help him make her see that fixing dinner deciding not to put the radio on since it was playing Christmas music.

Tamora was taking a bubble bath to relax after a hard day of cybug smashing and sighed because she wanted to enjoy the holidays but her past had hurt her.

She had a feeling that Ralph and Vanellope were helping her husband with some crazy scheme to help her get in the holiday spirit and understood.

* * *

"Mmmm... these are gonna be awesome cookies, right Ralphie?" Vanellope said standing in the kitchen of Ralph's house making cookies for Santa but Ralph was helping her like in the Bake a Kart station.

"Yes they will be kiddo, since we made them together as Santa's gonna love them." he told her making her smile and a warm feeling grew in his heart while they were eating cookie dough but was delicious.

Vanellope was sleeping over at his house knowing that Sour Bill thought it weird that she liked hanging out with Ralph a lot and he was her best friend and was helping make dinner listening to Christmas music on the radio and singing unaware that Felix had entered, seeing Vanellope turn around.

"Hey, Felix what's going on and is it to do with Tami?" she asked him.

"She told me about why she doesn't celebrate the holidays because the cybugs ruined it for her." he told them understand why and beginning to plan.

Felix was eating some cookie dough but it was good making him feel good inside leaving Ralph's house to help Tamora fix dinner but Ralph high fived him before leaving.

Vanellope smiled as she knew that Ralph was giving him help with Tamora but was dronking soda sitting at the table but were eating but hoped that Felix was okay as Tamora was probably helping

Ralph smirked as he and Vanellope and him were goofing around and saw falling snow outside knowing his little president wanted to go outside putting on warm clothes going outside and having fun and unaware that Tamora was watching them thinking they were cute.

She sighed knowing that the past had ruined the holidays for her but now the cybugs were gone, she could try and enjoy the holidays hearing Felix call her going away from the window.


	9. Secret Santa Mission

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and can't believe how popular this story and Looking After Ralph are on here since I get a lot of faves and reviews for both stories and ab update for the other one will be up today since I got it back from my good beta friend.**

**Plus going to the Christmas market yesterday gave me ideas especially when Some Nights came on over the speakers.**

**Anyhoo the mission to give Tamora Christmas spirit goes on but Felix is concerned that Ralph mightn't have a good Christmas, so he and Vanellope start a secret mission of their own.**

**I love where this is going.**

* * *

Tamora sighed looking at the Christmas tree in her and Felix's apartment because it brought back bad memories of past holidays ruined by cybugs and sighed seeing Felix enter wondering what was wrong seeing sadness in her eyes.

"It's nothing Felix since you wouldn't understand since you get to have holidays without mutant bugs ruining things, like in Hero's Duty." she said sadly seeing him put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Tami it's gonna be okay since those bugs are gone and we can celebrate our first Christmas together, but let me fix your holiday spirit?" he told her seeing a small smile.

"Maybe but there are things that your hammer can't fix like a broken holiday spirit." she said kissing him seeing Ralph enter as he was going to the mall but wanted them to watch Vanellope as Felix nodded.

"No problem Ralphie since we can have fun but you're going Christmas shopping right?" he said seeing the nice bad guy wink but Felix felt bad knowing his friend wouldn't be getting anything for Christmas, knowing Ralph was probably on Santa's Naughty list.

A wide smile crossed his face getting an idea and could get Vanellope to help him out since she cared about Ralph a lot seeing the dark purple haired girl run in laughing after bugging Gene making Tamora smile.

"Van I need to talk to you in private like a secret mission, for Ralph." he said softly.

The dark purple haired girl smiled broadly because she would do anything for him but she saw that somebody had smashed the medal she'd made for him knowing it was Gene but Felix understood.

"That's a great idea since he was pretty upset about that and it took me a while to calm him down after that." he said knowing she could malke her favourite wrecker happy as Vanellope saluted, unaware somebody in the Virtual North Pole was watching.

* * *

"Ah eggnog the perfect seasonal drink if I do say so myself!" Ralph said sitting at a table in the Christmas market enjoying the atmosphere along with listening to Christmas music and had gotten the gifts for his friends and some mulled wine for himself but wouldn't get drunk like Gene.

He then was unaware that an elf from the Virtual North Pole was watching him since the nice bad guy was on Santa's Check Twice list where those on probation and cleaned up their act before Christmas would get on the Nice list along with a certain glitch.

Ralph saw Qubert shivering in the cold since the poor little guy wasn't used to the cold as the wrecker took his scarf from around his neck knowing that the little guy needed it so he wouldn't get sick.

"You're welcome Qube since it's freezing out here and we can't have you sick." he said as Qubert hugged him but a warm feeling was in Ralph's heart.

He chuckled knowing he had to go since the others would worry about him especially Vanellope, leaving and going to the apartment building hiding the gifts where nobody would find them.

He was tired from his little mission sitting on the couch and falling asleep


	10. A Threat to the Festive Season

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope fellow Wrecklings like since Ralph and the others are trying to help Tamorra find her Christmas spirit along with preparing for the holidays.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Vanellope was in the Bake a Kart area in her castle in Sugar Rush but was making another pendabt but one that was hard for anybody to break including Gene but she hoped Ralph was okay since he was quiet for a while, but while making the pendabt she saw Sour Bill enter.

He sighed hearing from one of the others that she was helping Ralph and the others and knew it would be a while.

The guard sighed seeing Ralph enter making him annoyed but Vanellope hid what she was doing because she didn't want Ralph to see and wondered what he was doing here.

"Tami's in a bad mood about Christmas but Felix wants to help her find her holiday spirit." he told her seeing her go with him making Sour Bill annoyed because he wanted the young President to stay in Sugar Rush.

Ralph laughed hearing his little glitch talking excitedly about the holidays entering Game Central Station as it was decorated for the holidays making the holiday spirit bright.

"This holiday's gonna be awesome right Ralphie?" she asked seeing him nod in reply but were getting onto a train bound for Fix It Felix Jr but got off at Niceland heading for the apartment seeing Tamora drinking mulled wine but Felix sighed.

"she's been like this since somebody sent us Christmas cards but she has been drinking mulled wine."Felix told him

Ralph knew that angering Tamora was not a good thing but left them alone as he and Vanellope were doing their thing but hoped that Felix could help Tamora going outside for a Gene sighed knowing that snowballs were coming their way.

* * *

In the Virtual North Pole a certain somebody in a red and white suit smiled watching the arcade as it was his month but was concerned about Tamora might ruin the holiday but sighed checking lists among other things sine it was the festive season but somebody was watching and was a virus who wanted to destroy Christmas for the arcade but had long chestnut brown hair, was slender wearing black and sunglasses to hide her eyes.

Her name was Diskeit but hated Christmas since Santa never came to kids like her so she would make the entire arcade feel this but wouldn't let a certain wrecker ruin her plans.


	11. Getting Help

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to those who reviewed and faved and followed thos but hope you guys enjoy.**

**Diskit is causing serious trouble at the Virtual North Pole by putting everybody in the arcade on the Naughty list but Ralph and his friends will take care of that.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Diskit was trying to enter the workshop but there were firewalls up to protect the Virtual North Pole from viruses but she found an opening, using her powers as an elf was about to snitch on her but she infected him making him sneeze and cough making her cackle.

"Soon Christmas will be ruined for the entire arcade and there's nothing anybody can do not even Wreck it Ralph!" she said laughing evilly.

She was making her way to where the Naughty and Nice lists were giving her an evil idea as she didn't have to make Santa sick after all to get her way, hotwiring the computer, and making everybody on the Naughty list.

2"That'll teach Santa not to leave me out of the holidays!" she cackled

* * *

In Ralph's apartment in his living room, Vanellope was working on her letter to Santa since she had ideas including giving Ralph the best Christmas ever and was drinking hot chocolate and eating cookies seeing that Ralph had left for a while, as he was doing shopping trusting the nine year old not to get into too much trouble.

_I guess I'm done and hope that the big guy in the red and white suit gets it, as Ralph said he's pretty smart and can give people whatever they want for Christmas._

She then put the letter in a green envelope but was going to post it before Ralph got back in case the post office closed but made it in time putting it into the mailbox returning to the apartment just as Ralph was returning.

"Wow looks like you didn't burn down the building which is a good thing as Gene wouldn't be happy but what have you been doing?" he asked her.

"Christmas stuff Ralphie you know?" she replied making him understand.

He knew that she was trying to give him a present but he didn't mind as it was sweet of her, since nobody before had wanted to give him presents because of him being the bad guy but happy.

She would hope that Santa would get her letter in time but unaware of what was going on in the Virtual North Pole as an elf like creature appeared glitching making her in awe.

"Wow you guys are glitches and have a super power like me?" she asked making her excited and glitching, making Ralph worry but understood her excitement but had a bad feeling something was going on.

The elf glitch told them about Diskit and her plan to ruin Christmas but Ralph was angry, since Christmas was a great time of year but wouldn't let her ruin it.

"I know you'd help since you've defeated a virus before." the elf told them as Vanellope knew he was talking about Turbo which made her shiver but it was okay.

"Let's go kick virus butt and save Christmas!" Ralph said going with them but Felix had stowed away.


End file.
